New Beginnings, New Endings
by JRennerFan
Summary: Brian Gamble isn't alone like everyone thought, he had his girlfriend Whitney Bright. Read now to get the REAL story! Brian/OC
1. I

**SWAT**

**I- Chill Out**

Brain was having a craptacular day so far.

He got in trouble with his boss, his best friend and partner sold him out, and he'd walked away from SWAT. Sounds great right?

Now he was zipping through traffic on the way to his girlfriend's house. She'd know what to say once he got there, she always did.

Immediately after stepping inside he heard music blaring and a woman singing along beautifully.

Anxious to finally hold his girlfriend in his arms, Brain ran to the living room to see nothing but a large canvas with feet poking out from the bottom of it.

He felt a smile making its way onto his face as he walked around to see the most beautiful girl in the world standing there, painting and singing away without a care in the world. Her long black hair with its natural curves framed her soft features while her skin glowed with warmth.

"Whit," Brian whispered faintly but Whitney turned to him and her giant smile grew larger.

"I was wondering when you were coming home. Saw the news you know, you're a hero," she told him beaming. Brian frowned ever so slightly.

"No one else seems to think so," he replied, eyes downcast. He felt Whit's delicate fingers pulling his chin up, her violet eyes looking deep into his blue ones.

"You're my hero," she answered, her voice light as a feather and filled with honey. Brushing her lips gently against his own, Whitney kissed him. "Now, I'm going to go clean myself up and you relax a bit and put on something nice on okay? We're going to celebrate," she told Brian.

He looked bewildered as he pointed out, "Celebrate what? I lost my job."

"The fact that you saved someone's life today, lots of someones actually. And now, you can find a new job, start a fresh new chapter in your life," Whitney stated as if it was obvious, moving back towards the bathroom while smiling over her shoulder at her boyfriend.

He chuckled and glanced at the abandoned painting. It was of a girl who used to be a _**marmite**_ puppet, but now her strings were cut off, she was free.

_Just like I am, _Brian thought to himself smiling.

It was time to start his new and improved life…

**Did you like it? Hate it? Love it to infinitely and beyond? REVIEW!**

**50CC3R :{D**


	2. II

**Special thanks to NeedNotNoName, LivinJgril123, and Guest for reviewing!**

**II- Celebration**

Whitney stood in front of her floor-length mirror analyzing each detail of herself. Her dark blue dress draped itself around her body intricately in undistinguishable patterns. To top it off, Whitney had put on her killer blue stilettos, her lucky anklet, and a necklace Brian had given to her last Christmas of the sun.

"Whit?" Brian's voice called out nervously.

"Coming!" She called before stepping out into the hallway.

There stood Brian looking absolutely dashing in his black slacks and gray shirt with a lighter gray colored shirt. His jaw dropped to the floor once she saw her. Whitney was a vision, miraculous and completely otherworldly.

"Are you ready?" Brian asked once he regained his bearings.

His girlfriend smiled sweetly back at him, "Of course, let's go." They walked outside into the brisk, cold night to Whitney's Chevy.

"I drive, you pay?" She asked and Brian nodded before getting into the passenger side. After turning the car on, music flowed from the speakers. They drove in silence with only the faint sound of Billy Joel to fill the empty space until Brian cut the noise.

"What's up?" Whitney asked quizzically.

Brian waited a moment before answering, "What am I going to do now Whit? I got no job, my best friend gave me up, and I don't know what I should do now."

"Why do you have to do anything? Just sit back a little and enjoy the moment alright? You're _way_ too stressed out; maybe later I'll give you a massage hmm?" Whitney questioned as they pulled into the parking lot. He grinned and leaned in close.

"Can't we just forget dinner and skip to that part of the evening?"

"Sorry, you either get the whole thing or nothing. Which is it?"

"Can I at _least_ get a sneak peak Whit please?" Whitney smirked slightly before moving closer until her lips reached his... cheek.

She chuckled lightly before slipping out of her seat.

"You're a teasing little minx aren't you?" Brain pondered coming up behind her. A laugh was her only response.

They walked into the Outback Steak House and were soon seated. They ate and laughed together, just enjoying one another's company.

Before the lovely couple knew it the check had come and it was time to go home.

Once there, Brian sweetly kissed Whit lightly on the lips before she tugged him roughly inside.

Celebrate they did.

**Sorry it's so fluffy but I promise that maybe in the next chapter or two it will pick up. REVIEW!**

**50CC3R :{D**


	3. III

**SWAT**

**Thank you LivinJgrl123 and NeedNotNoName for reviewing!**

**III- **

_6 months later... _

Brian slipped out of bed before Whitney had the chance to wake up. He looked at her face turned to the side with her hair fanned out behind her.

She was goddess, his goddess to have and keep.

A smile crossed his face then grabbed his running gear.

Whitney awoke to a cold and empty bed, seeing Brian's workout clothes were gone made her grin though. It was a sign that he was still fighting.

The next day was different though, Brian told Whit he has doing to a bar with a couple friends, wouldn't be back till late. She knew something bad would happen but nodded anyway, smiling as she turned back to her painting.

Brian came home practically steaming, as he slammed the door and purposely walked to Whitney.

Catching the back of her neck and sliding his lips over hers, he effectively stopped all thoughts and words coming from her. Not one to waste time, Brian hoisted Whitney up before pinning her to the wall behind them. Once Brian had abandoned her swollen lips for her neck Whitney tried to speak once more.

"What happened Brian?" she panted out of breath.

But he shook his head and continued his assault downward. "Look at me Brian, please?" He groaned but conceded. "Tell me," she ordered tracing his strong jaw.

One deep sigh later he answered, "I saw Jim at that stupid bar."

"What'd you do?"

"Why do you assume _I_ was the one to something?" Brian questioned.

Whitney rolled her eyes, "Because it's usually you and you know it, but I love that about you. You aren't afraid to say what you think."

Another lingering kiss between the couple.

"I said some harsh things, he's back on SWAT. Just like he always wanted, and I'm still stuck in limbo," Brian relented finally.

"Come on, I'll make you some hot chocolate while you take a shower. It will all feel better later, promise."

Once refreshed and warm the couple sat on the only couch watching the news.

Not three minutes in Whitney's head had come to rest on Brian's lap, and before he knew it he'd slipped out of consciousness too.

When he woke up alone on the couch with a blanket wrapped around him, it was late the next day. A glass of water and two pills sat on the table for his immense hangover.

The news was on again but faint, and the coffee maker could be heard in the next room.

On the screen was some criminal catch. Grabbing the remote Brian turned it up a couple notches.

Apparently SWAT made a big bust, and Brian was about to change the channel when he saw footage of Jim hauling the international criminal.

"Whitney?" he called to the kitchen.

Whitney in question poked her head in, "What's up?"

"Look at this," Brian told her raising the volume more.

"Alex is wanted in over a dozen countries for multiple offenses and has made an offer of $100 million dollars to whoever can break him out," the newswoman reported stiffly. Brian and Whitney looked at each other.

"I know that look Brian, what are you thinking?" Whitney demanded cautiously.

Brian cupped her face with his hands and kissed her deeply. Pulling away his grin was wider than the Pacific.

"I know how I can get us that new life Whit," he told her happily.

"How exactly?"

"$100 million dollars and we can go anywhere! Be anyone!" Brian knew he still needed a plan but he knew how SWAT thought and worked; he was going to free the international criminal and live a new life with Whit.

It was perfect.

**What'd you think?**

**50CC3R :{D**


	4. IV

**SWAT**

**IV-**

"So, what's the plan?" Whitney asked as they looked at the assortment of gear and blueprints spread out on the table.

Brian tapped his chin, "They'll use a smoke-screen and move him while everyone's attention is diverted. Those armored cars moving tomorrow won't have him in them, they'll be fakes. SWAT will use a helicopter to pick him up."

Whitney looked at the other plans. "We need an insider," she realized.

Brian scoffed, "They're all straight arrows Whit." Whitney looked at him and smirked deliciously.

"Not all of them," she whispered seductively.

Brian grinned too. "You're a genius!" he exclaimed.

Whitney shrugged playfully, "I try."

* * *

Fingering the back of his hand skillfully, Whitney asked, "Hi, so how've you been TJ?"

**Sorry its super doper short but I'm having writers block at the moment and this was all I could come up with! REVIEW & HAVE A DOCTOR! +:-)**

**50CC3R :{D**


End file.
